


Middle of the Night

by nightslingingslasher



Series: Victorious Smut [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade(implied), F/M, First Time, Jori Friendship, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cabbie - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightslingingslasher/pseuds/nightslingingslasher
Summary: The gang has a sleepover at Tori’s but Cat and Robbie can’t sleep. Neither of them are as innocent as they may seem. Cabbie lemon one-shot.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Series: Victorious Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Middle of the Night

Cat lay snuggled up to Robbie’s side, her head resting on her chest while she stared straight ahead. She tried to make out the other forms of her friends as they were all spread out in Tori’s living room, sleeping on top of blankets. The moonlight peeked through the windows, casting a soft glow on everyone. 

It would’ve been easy to assume that she’d be the first asleep at their sleepover with how much energy she spent. The second she heard Jade agree to staying over Tori’s house she let out a happy yell and quickly ran to tell Robbie, one of her best friends. Or at least that’s what she thought they were. Best friends? It was hard to believe that with his arm wrapped around her waist. 

At first when they all chose their spots to sleep, she and Robbie had a good amount of space between them. However, when Jade stole all the blankets for her and Beck, it was easy to get cold. With her and Robbie being the last ones awake, he offered to snuggle to keep warm. Normally she would’ve said no and maybe called him gross, but her shivering frame automatically said yes. 

She blushed when he opened his arms, quickly diving into his chest to avoid him seeing her flushed face. She adored the way he nervously placed his arm on the small of her back modestly, avoiding her bottom and where her bra sat. The warmth of his touch seeped through her body in waves, settling into her gut. She didn’t understand how she was so flustered touching him, she was completely fine touching Andre or Beck. She never even gave it a second thought, but now all she could think about was the way his arm wrapped perfectly over her waist and the way jaw looked so handsome from her angle. 

Was he always this handsome? Did his chin have stubble? Were his arms always this strong? Have his lips always been so enticing? She felt dizzy with all the emotions and thoughts running through her, each one making her more flustered than the last.  _ I want to kiss him. _ She buried her face in his chest at that thought, hiding her red cheeks in his shirt. She hoped he was asleep so he wouldn’t catch her red faced and all. She felt her breath quicken when his arm tightened around her, pulling her body closer to his. 

“Cat?” She squeaked at the huskiness of his voice, the sound of it sending a rumble down her spine that set fires in her belly. The sleep that fogged his voice made butterflies fly around in her tummy, did he always sound so…hot? “Mhm?” She choked out after a short pause, hoping he didn’t look down to see how red her face was. 

“You can’t sleep?” He questioned, feeling her shake her head quickly while her hands gripped his shirt. Her hair was splayed across his chest, her hands moving to cover her face. He could feel the warmth of her body, as her leg shifted over his as she curled into his side. He quickly assumed she was embarrassed to be so close to him and frowned, his expression turning sad. “I’m sorry.”

She sensed his change in expression through her flusteredness and looked up, staring directly into his sad eyes. Her face fell with his, the sight making her want to cry. She didn’t waste a second before pulling both of them into a sitting position. She settled into his lap while entwining their fingers with one hand, the other moving to cup his chin. 

She shivered at the rough yet soft feel of his stubble, satisfying her earlier urge to touch his face. “Why are you sorry?” She questioned, her brows furrowed as she stared at him. Her hand that was holding his squeezed his comfortingly, their hands fitting perfectly together. There wasn’t any extra space between their palms, or any tangling joints. It was, in other words, a perfect fit. 

Robbie bit his lip softly, resting his head in her hand softly. “You’re embarrassed of me.” The second she burst into quiet giggles he became confused, but smiled with her at the sight of her pretty smile. “What is it?” She released their entwined hands and cradled his face softly in her palms. She laughed quietly as she pressed their foreheads together, her fingers softly scratching his barely there beard. 

“I’m not embarrassed of you.” She whispered, her breath hitting his lips softly. She didn’t even realize they were so close, their fronts basically pressed against each other as they stared into each other’s brown eyes. “Then why are you so flustered? Why did you act so embarrassed?” 

Cat didn’t know what made her do it. Was it her trying to heal the hurt in his voice or the look of his lips in the moonlight. She felt his body freeze when she pressed her lips against his. It was a simple kiss, nothing more than lips pressed against each other. They both became dazed with the fireworks that went off at the kiss, their breaths mingling when they moved apart. 

“What was that?” Robbie whispered as she recovered, trying to gather the breath that left her when they kissed. His lips were just as soft and plump as they looked. Her hands moved to grab his, their fingers entwining once again. She smiled when it was his turn to be flustered, “Robbie… I love you.” 

Robbie felt his heart thunder in his chest at her confession, her words making him want to kiss her now. He squeezed her hands tightly, trying to ignore the audible squelch heard from the sweat building up on his palms (she wasn’t able to hold back her own giggle).”You- you do?” He stuttered, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

Cat nodded her head against his, giggling softly at his inability to process her words. “Are you sure?” Relief flooded his veins when she nodded again. “I love you too.” He finally confessed, pressing his lips against hers again. The feeling that left when they were apart quickly came back, it didn’t take long for their lips to start moving. 

Cat nearly whimpered when he softly sucked on her bottom lip, her hands releasing his to move into his curls. She felt him hum softly at the feeling of her fingers caressing his dark locks. She pulled back for air, the butterflies in her stomach creating a pit of molten lava at the sight of him licking his lips. She suddenly couldn’t believe she had ever been apart from him, only wanting to be close to him. 

She shifted closer, moving to straddle his thigh as her hands massaged his scalp, her lips looking for his quickly. He quickly became terrified of his own body, afraid she’d become grossed out if she noticed his… package? He couldn’t help his manhood as her tongue brushed his bottom lip, requesting entrance that he quickly accepted. 

When their tongues began to dance softly, Cat couldn’t help the wetness that pooled between her legs. “I don’t do this with every boy. I haven’t really done this before-” She gasped against his mouth. She held back her moan with a whimper when he moved to suck softly on her neck, his lips sucking directly on her pulse. “I’d hope so.” He breathed, sending a chill down her spine when his cool breath directly touched the wet spot on her neck. Robbie was now determined to make Cat know she was his, the idea of any other boy ever touching her at all sent him into flames. 

Cat squeezed his thigh softly between his, looking for any type of friction to soothe her nether regions while she sat on his thigh. Of course she knew about the birds and the bees, she was a high schooler who had her fair share of boyfriends in the past. She had never ever tried anything on herself or with her boyfriends. She always felt weird trying to touch herself, the night always ending with her just washing her hands and snuggling up to her giraffes.

She had never gone farther than maybe a little kiss, all her exes weren’t really good enough for her to even think about the next level. Robbie felt different though, she’d known him forever and he didn’t do everything for himself(though technically they’d only been dating a couple minutes- were they even dating? She hoped so). Everything just felt so right. Even if their friends' sleeping bodies were scattered around the room near to them. Maybe a sleepover at Tori’s wasn’t the best place to finally confess their feelings.

His hands moved to her hips, still avoiding touching her without complete consent. The modesty of the action caused her heart to beat faster. He gently guided her to hump his leg slowly, the relief of touch nearly causing her to cry out. The second her clit pressed against his leg and was pulled back before doing it again caused her mind to go blank, her jaw dropped open as she let out shaky breaths. She had no idea why it felt so good, but it did.

All she could do was feel. Feel his lips against her neck. Feel his hands on her waist, guiding her to completion. Feel the pleasure that overwhelmed her as she rode his thigh, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her speed quickened. Her nightdress allowed for her body to easily slide over his, the wetness on her underwear seeping into his pants. 

Robbie groaned quietly when he could feel her warmth on his leg, his hands gently tightening on her waist for a better grip. He was so hard it hurt, his manhood throbbing in his pants but he didn’t want to even think of doing anything to himself before making her feel good, and from the whimpers she hid in his shoulder he assumed he was doing the correct thing. 

Cat’s hands looked for something to keep her stable as she reached her peak, the second she found something, she gripped it for dear life. Her nails pressed into his forearms, her breaths coming out lighter and lighter the harder she pressed. She struggled to not moan loudly, her mouth pressed against his shoulder as she groaned and hummed in pleasure. When his lips found her sweet spot on her neck and nibbled it softly, it was endgame for her. Her whole body tensed as her first orgasm rocked her, her thighs locking around his while her fingers dug into his arms. 

He helped her as she desperately tried to make her orgasm last, his hands helping her slow down while still riding his leg. He tried to ignore the pain from her grasp on his arms, instead focusing on the sexy sounds that managed to escape her throat. At the peak of her orgasm she allowed herself to release a hearty moan, the sound ringing through the room as she calmed down, her chest heaving. Her sounds shifted to whimpers as she relaxed into his body, her hands moving to grip his shirt while shivered, recovering slowly. The sound of her beautiful moan caused his dick to twitch in his pants, her wetness successfully soaking through her panties and into a spot on his pant leg. 

He glanced around the room, making sure her noises didn’t cause any of their friends to wake up. He noticed that Tori shifted in her sleep, sighing when he could’ve sworn he heard her snore again. He comfortingly rubbed her back as she came down from her high, her breath hitting his neck while she closed her eyes. “Oh my god.” She gasped quietly, her breath turning into an airy laugh, “That was amazing.” 

Robbie chuckled softly at her amazed expression, her head resting on him gently. “Was that your first?” He questioned, making sure to not raise his voice. She slowly raised her head, staring at him with a loving gaze as she nodded. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know you hadn’t-“ She quieted him with a lazy kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip playfully. “It was perfect, no, more than perfect. Better than bibble.” She murmured quickly before resuming their kiss. 

Although her orgasm gave her the courage to move her hand lower, she couldn’t help her hand from shaking as she moved to touch his groin. She feared she’d hurt him somehow, fearing her basic knowledge of the other gender not being enough to satisfy him. She wanted nothing more than to give him the pleasure he gave her. She nearly jumped when he broke the kiss and groaned as her hand finally cupped his boner through his pants. 

“C-Cat.” He choked out, nearly moaning when she softly ran past the bulge in his pants with her nails, creating a tingling sensation in his gut. She shushed him quietly as she shifted between his legs, her hands fumbling with his waistband before finally freeing him. She couldn’t help the groan that settled in her own throat at the sight of his cock springing free from it’s barrier, her cunt squeezing around nothing. 

Robbie gasped at the feel of the cool air on his bare length, his hips automatically thrusting forward when her hands curiously wrapped around the tip. Cat brushed her thumb over the head, gathering all the precum before slathering it over his length. She carefully pumped her fist over his manhood, feeling encouraged when he grunted, a clear attempt at him covering up a moan. She pumped her hand slowly a couple more times, suddenly enticed to do more. Her mouth became dry yet watered at the same time while she looked down at his cock, having to lick her lips to balance it out. 

Through his daze, Robbie noticed her licking her lips. It took every bone in his body, but he moved his hand to catch her wrist causing her to look up at him. She quickly assumed she had made a mistake but before she could speak, he did. “Are you sure?” She looked into his eyes as her thumb brushed over the tip again, watching as his teeth clenched and his eyes became dazed. He quickly tried to compose himself again, looking into her eyes to make sure it was what she wanted. 

She quickly made up her mind when she saw him do this. Now, knowing how good it felt to be touched yet still making sure she was completely fine with it made her love him a thousand times more. She nodded as she slowly lowered her body to become eye level with his cock, her hand still occasionally pumping in a fist. While he would’ve asked again, the fire behind her eyes made him know she was sure. 

She partly wished that a light other than the light coming from the windows was there so she could see easier, wanting to see his manhood more clearly. She held her hand at the base, his rigid cock standing straight from there. She watched as a drop of precum dribbled from the tip, tentatively, she moved to lick it up. She almost purred as the sweet liquid settled on her tongue. She always heard horror stories about the battery acid-like flavor at school, but from just the precum she assumed Robbie wouldn’t fit under that category. He did seem like the type to watch his diet. 

Robbie didn’t know if she could tell or not, but the mere touch of her tongue nearly caused him to explode. He had to try his best to keep it in him as her hand pumped him again, her eyes looking down at his cock with hearts. He bit his lip as he watched her prepare to take him fully, her tongue darting out to wet her lips before opening slightly. 

She held him with both her hands laddered on top of each other before carefully taking the full tip in her mouth. Once her hot mouth was pressed around the head she glanced up at him from her position, watching as his head was thrown back and his hand tangled into the blanket they slept on. Hoping to bring him more pleasure, she cautiously sucked the tip, hollowing out her cheeks and causing him to release more sweet precum. 

Robbie tried his best not to scare her by bucking his hips, his whole body tensing when she lowered her mouth. She closed her eyes to focus on the task at hand, she moved her mouth up and down his cock in sync with her hand. Her tongue brushed the underside of his cock as she moved up and down, never reaching the back of her throat before she removed his dick and went back down. She pulled it from her mouth before spitting on it for more lube, lazily stroking it before placing it back in her mouth. She could hear both of them in the silence, his attempts at keeping his groans quiet and the noises from her mouth at work. 

Once his hips fought to buck forward again, Cat decided to take it to the next step. One of her hands moved to capture one of his, their hands gripping each other tightly. She took a deep breath of air before attempting to go all the way down, the second the tip hit the back of her throat she almost gagged, however she powered through it. She pushed forward until her nose pressed against the hand she wrapped around his base, his cock nestled in the back of her throat. Gulping noises were heard as she swallowed around his tip, her body heaving as she held back coughs. Her eyes watered as she brought her mouth back up, only to go right back down. 

Robbie couldn’t help but to press his hips forward, groaning as he did so. The hot wetness of her throat was too much for him. She pushed farther at the feeling of his dick twitching, hacking slightly as her throat constricted around him. “Cat, if you keep- I’m g-gonna-“ Cat grimaced as she pulled his cock from her mouth, coughing slightly before sticking her tongue out, her hand and thumb running over his dick. He glanced down and saw Cat’s mouth open and ready to take his load, any remainders of the innocence she once had was gone. He clenched his teeth when she pressed her tongue against his tip, asking for him to explode. He didn’t last a second longer, his hand squeezing hers as he held back moans, successfully painting her mouth with ropes of white. 

His head was thrown back as Cat kept her mouth open, receiving his load like a champ. He quickly apologized when one spurt managed to hit her shirt, staining the pink fabric and missing the target area of her mouth. She stood mostly still as he came, her hand pumping slowly with his hips. She stopped pumping when his hand came down and grabbed her wrist, asking for mercy from the overwhelming pleasure. Once she was sure he was finished, surprised with how much he actually came, she brought her body back to eye level with his. He watched her with a dazed expression as she swirled his cum around her mouth before swallowing, humming slightly as she did so. “Even better than bibble.” She hummed quietly, her thumb running over the tip of his still hard dick. 

If Cat was wet before, she was pretty sure she was now drenched. She could feel her wetness running down her thighs as her hands moved to his shoulders, wrapping around his neck as she moved to kiss him. Part of her felt dirty for engaging in such activities with Robbie, someone she had only confessed to about an hour ago. But when she looked at Robbie, she saw someone she’s known for years. Someone who wouldn’t hurt her. The thought caused her to kiss him harder, the sounds of their lips smacking heard in the quiet of the room. For a moment he was hesitant of tasting himself on her lips, but he kissed back anyway, afraid she’d get the wrong idea. 

Noticing they were both still clearly into it, his cock was still as hard as a rock and she could feel herself clenching and squeezing nothing, he gently moved his hands over her shoulders. “Can I?” He questioned quietly, his hands slipping under the fabric pulling the sleeves of her dress downward. Cat blushed slightly, nodding slowly as he slowly uncovered her covered chest. 

He helped her slip her arms through the straps before pulling the fabric down to her waist, revealing her pink, lacy bra. His cock twitched at the sight of her perfect boobs hugged by the fabric, her milky skin begging to be touched. She looked away, nibbling softly on her thumb as he carefully unclipped the clasp in the back, fumbling with his fingers. She was afraid that without her bra, he’d realize her boobs were too small or that they wouldn’t be good enough for what he expected. She winced when he finally got it off, her eyes closing completely while her cheeks were beet red. 

She shivered once the cool air flowed past her bare chest, easily making her nipples harden. She listened as Robbie just stared at her bosom, in awe with how they looked. Just when she was about to speak up about them being too small, his hands cupped them softly, her nipples rubbing against his palms making her words turn into soft moans. “They’re perfect..” He whispered, pinching one nipple softly while lowering his mouth to the other. Her back arched when his lips wrapped around one of her rosy nipples, his tongue swirling around it before moving to the next. 

She moaned softly as he gave her breasts as much attention as he wanted to, switching between each boob. It caused her to become a puddle of pleasure, her hands clawing at his elbows while he sucked a hickey above her right nipple. She hardly noticed when one of his hands slipped lower, gently touching the waistband of her underwear. “May I?” He breathed against her lips, she panted against his, nodding quickly. 

She shuddered when his hand slipped under her panties, pressing against her clit with a gentle finger. “R-Robbie..” She moaned, moving her head to relax on his collarbone as he played with her pussy. His fingers danced along her moist slit while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit, he kissed her neck softly when he slipped his middle finger inside. 

Her hands gripped the front of his shirt while her mouth bit into the fabric, trying her best not to cry out in pleasure when he removed his finger before quickly replacing it. “So wet.” He groaned, the squelching noise of his finger thrusting in and out of her cunt causing her to whimper as she fought the feeling of moaning. She wanted nothing more than to cry out, especially when Robbie slipped in a second finger. Pretty soon her hips were riding his fingers, her pussy squeezing his digits. His fingers pumped in and out quickly, her cunt becoming wetter and wetter as he continued. 

Robbie groaned at the feeling of how tight her pussy was, he knew she was a virgin but this was insane. After a few moments of her responding nicely to two fingers, he struggled to put in a third. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling of being stretched so nicely, she couldn’t believe how good something so simple felt. She tried her best to keep quiet, her hands gripping his shirt as she bit down on the fabric, her jaw tightened when the pleasure became too much. He noticed when she began to shake softly, her second orgasm coming closer. He wasn't sure if they’d take it any further than now so he was determined to make this her best orgasm, even if it was only her second. He pumped his fingers faster, his thumb messing with her clit in slow circles. “Robbie!” 

Cat wasn’t able to stop the cry that left her when he curled his fingers upward, hitting all the perfect spots within her cunt. He rubbed her clit as she sprayed her juices on his hand, the wet substance wetting both of them as she desperately chased the afterglow, riding his fingers carelessly. He couldn’t believe how much tighter she became in the midst of her orgasm, her pussy basically strangling his fingers. She heaved against his chest, dizzy from how strong she came. “nngh, better than bibble.” He removed his hand from her panties, his fingers coated in her cum. She watched him with half lidded eyes, expecting him to wipe his hand on the blanket but instead moaning when he slipped a finger into his mouth. Even though she was tired from her second orgasm, she felt her pussy clench at the sight. 

Robbie sucked her juices off of two of his fingers, her taste insanely sweet. He assumed it was because of the candy her diet consisted of, he really couldn’t get enough. While on a whim, he placed one of his dewy fingers in front of her, expecting her to decline or call it gross. He groaned when she looked up at him with wide doe eyes and began to softly suck on his finger. While it was a bit gross, Cat had to admit that it was sickly sweet and hot. The sight of his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he groaned made it a lot hotter than she expected. 

She bobbed her head up and down his finger, slurping up all her juices as she looked him in the eye. If he thought there was anything left of the innocent Cat, it was long gone now. His cock spurted precum when she removed his finger from his mouth only to lick his hand, searching for any more of her own cum. “Please Robbie.” She whispered against his hand, kissing it softly. “I’m on the pill.” 

“What do you want?” He questioned, using his free hand to cup her cheek. His thumb fiddled with the corner of her lip, pulling it back to reveal her tongue as she lapped up more of her juices. “I want you to… f-fuck me.” She breathed between each lap, the request causing his dick to twitch. The sound of such a dirty word out of her sweet mouth nearly made him cum on it’s own. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He questioned, helping her lay on the blanket. He kneeled between her legs, bringing her knees up and revealing her stained underwear. He felt more precum leak from the head of his dick at the sight of the dark splotch on her panties, his hands quickly pulling the skirt of her dress to her hips. The fabric was bunched around her waist, revealing her covered cunt and her breasts. “Please, I need you.” 

Her hands clawed at his, placing them on waistband to help him pull them down. He swallowed as he slipped his fingers in her panties, slowly pulling them down her creamy legs. His mouth went dry at the sight of her shaven folds, her clit sticking out from between her labia. He softly licked his lips before shooting to kiss her, his hands resting next to her hips while their tongues fought. Her fingers curled into his hair, gently pushing his head downward. He quickly got the memo, giving her jaw light kisses as he moved towards her neck. 

He nibbled softly on her sweet spot, pinching her skin between his teeth. She whimpered quietly as he gently kissed the spot he made a mark on, the skin already a light shade of yellow. Her hands moved to the blanket, grabbing fistfuls of it as he gave attention to her breasts. He lapped at each one before kissing them goodbye to move down her pussy, he couldn’t help but take a deep breath, taking in her scent gracefully. 

Cat yelped when his tongue made contact with her clit, her thighs trapping his head between them tightly. “Shhh.” He breathed, the air hitting her moist cunt. She whimpered in agreement while nodding her head, her hand moving to cover her cries. He took her clit between his lips before sucking, giving it the same treatment as her breasts. Her hips jerked at the action, her cries completely muffled. He thought she tasted good before, well coming from the source it was like she was a goddess. He could’ve been offered a sip from the fountain of youth and still would’ve chosen her. 

Cat had no idea how he knew how to work his tongue so well, he had never even had a girlfriend before from what she knew. She tried to think straight but his mouth was too good, it made her throw her head back, hitting the pillow he rested her on. In a short amount of time her thighs began shaking causing him to pull away. She whined at the loss of touch, her hands reaching for anything to bring it back. He licked the remainder of her wetness off his lips, pulling up towards her face before kissing her. 

She gave everything into the kiss, her hands moving to grab his arms as he towered over her. By the time they pulled away they were completely out of breath. “Are you completely sure you’re ready? I don’t want to do anything else unless you’re ready.” He whispered quietly against her ear, his husky voice making her shiver. “I’ve never wanted anything more than I want you right now.” 

“It’s going to hurt and you said you were on the pill but are you completely sure because I know-“ She shut him up by pulling his face towards hers with both hands, looking into his eyes with a lust filled gaze. “Are you ready?” She questioned, biting her lip softly. 

“Yeah, it’s just I’ve never done this before, I’m nervous.” He murmured, confused when she giggled. 

“That makes two of us,” Cat laughed quietly, pecking his lips before pulling back. “ But don’t be, you’re perfect.” 

“Okay.” He nodded, gulping as her hand moved down to cup his erection. He moaned her name when her hand stroked over his cock, spreading the precum for extra lubrication. She kissed him again softly, the lingering taste of herself spreading through her mouth. “I’m ready.” She whispered softly, looking him in the eye. 

He gave her a soft smile, rubbing his tip against her slit slowly. She whined as he avoided slipping it in, “Please Robbie, no more teasing. I want the real thing.” She whispered quietly, causing him to nod quickly. 

He gently grabbed the back of knees, bringing them up to get him in a better position for penetration. He settled between her legs and over her body, his face over hers as he looked down. The concentration on his face made Cat’s belly flutter, the sight of him biting his lip was insanely hot. 

He counted down from three before he finally slipped the head in, his eyes rolled back in pleasure at the tight, hot, wet feel of her cunt squeezing just the tip of his cock. She winced when it first entered, the stretch almost too much for her. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, waiting as he slowly pushed deeper. He pushed until he met a barrier, knowing the next step would hurt her. 

“Cat..” He murmured against her lips. She nodded softly before ducking into his neck, burying her face in his collarbone in preparation. Her hands gripped his shirt and tears slipped past her eyes as he finally broke past her hymen, quickly being granted access to the rest of her. Though his mind was fogged with pleasure, it didn’t stop the guilt from flooding him when he felt the tears hit his skin. 

“I-It’s huge.. you’re h-huge.” She whimpered, the burn in her pelvis nearly too much to handle. His ego was partly inflated, he never imagined a girl calling him big, nevermind huge. But he made sure to not let it get to him completely, choosing to instead make sure she was okay. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

It took her a moment, but she slowly nodded. She shifted her arms over his neck and hugged him tighter, “Mhm, just don’t move until I say so.” She murmured quietly, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, the pressure and fullness completely new to her. It hurt, so, so much, but it also felt so right. She had never felt so full before, it would probably be relaxing if it didn’t hurt so much. Robbie couldn’t believe how good the hot, wet, tightness of her pussy was. It was almost, if not, better than her mouth. He was glad that she needed time to adjust because he was certain if he moved, he’d explode. 

“O-okay, you can move now.” They both made quiet noises as he carefully pulled out before pushing back in, having yet to fill her completely. He moaned softly, her pussy was so tight it was sucking him in deeper, nearly making it impossible to pull out. She winced as he slowly thrusted his hips, having yet to feel the pleasure he did. She currently had no idea why anyone would want to choicefully do this or who’s idea it was to make such a thing. It wasn’t nearly as good as before, it hurt- 

Cat whimpered when he hit the correct spot within her. The short bout of pleasure making her lightheaded. Nevermind her previous thoughts, she could totally get behind it if it was more like that. “You’re so tight, Kitty. So incredibly wet.” Hearing his words made her pussy clench, the pleasure between both of them audibly heard. 

The moment he pushed completely to the hilt, his hips pressed against hers, she threw her head back in ecstasy. “D-do that again.” She begged, her eyes closed as her body moved with his. He carefully pulled himself loose before sheathing himself again, impaling her on his cock. She moaned earnestly at the feeling, her hands moving to cover her mouth while he created a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out completely. 

He watched as with each thrust her body shifted up and down, her boobs bouncing with the force, making them all the more sexy. He couldn’t believe this was real- no, he had to be dreaming. There was no way Caterina Valentine would admit to loving him and then proceed to have sex with him. It was impossible. “Faster Robbie, p-please. Ha-Harder.” She moaned quietly, tears welling in her eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. 

She moaned his name as he experimentally went faster, rocking the both of them quickly. He could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead and onto her chest with the amount of force he was putting out, his jaw clenched as he fought moaning out loud. In the moment, he grabbed her hips before flipping her over and onto her knees. 

He pounded into her faster, her pussy leaking onto the blanket everytime he pulled out. He could hear the sloshing of her wetness and it caused him to groan quietly, her cunt constricting over his cock at the manly sound. 

Her eyes rolled back at the new position, suddenly feeling him hit spots she didn’t before. She tried to keep her body up with her elbows but that proved to be a challenge as he continued drilling into her at this new pace. Her lip was nearly bleeding with how hard she bit it. She fell hard onto the pillow, her hands gripping it for dear life as she was fucked into it, the only thing keeping her body up was her knees. “You’re so b-big Robbie, so  _ fucking  _ big. I c-can’t think, ah-“ She cried into the pillow, pulling the fabric to her mouth to muffle the rest of her cries. She had no idea how she was going to walk tomorrow.

He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her hips to move up and down with his. He was becoming tired from the action, his hips becoming sore with how hard he was thrusting. The loud smacking of their hips hitting each other along with the sound of the squelching her pussy was so lewd, nearly causing his balls to empty on it’s own. 

Her body jerked when his hand moved to circle her clit, the sensations becoming too much for her. She cried into the pillow as she attempted to push her hips back with his, her ass crimson from the constant smacking. She could already feel the soreness deep within her flesh, not nearly ready for what the next day would be like. He could feel her knees start to tremble, aching from taking all the pressure from his hard thrusts, and her cunt gripped his dick harder than before, she was close to cumming. Tears fell from her eyes while her moans came out as choked sobs, the pressure building in her gut even stronger than before. 

Wanting to see her face when she came, he quickly flipped her back over, resuming their previous position. He didn’t slow down, his fingers moving faster on her clit as he watched become undone. He watched as her hands looked for anything to keep stable, to keep her quiet. She trembled as she got closer and closer to her peak, her hands moving to cover her mouth to keep her from being too loud. “Ah, ah- Robbie!” She yelped, the sound slightly muffled as her legs jerked forward, her hips leaving the ground as her back arched. 

He stared at her as her mouth opened silently, her body beginning to shake with how hard she was coming. Her eyes noticeably rolled back, her pussy pulling his cock into a vice grip as she tightened. She could feel every muscle in her body tense, the muscles in her gut affecting her the most. He moaned as her fluids leaked from their connection, his eyes widened when he realized she could also squirt, the clear liquid hitting both of their fronts. Her mind went blank as her body shook, her toes curling with the force of pleasure. Tears fell from her eyes as she finally came down, releasing a choked sob as she finally relaxed. She would have looked like she was in pain if he didn’t know what was happening. 

“Oh my g-god.” She wiped the tears from her eyes, staring up at him with her doe brown eyes. She was so lost in the afterglow of her orgasm he wasn’t sure if he could bring her back. Her cheeks were flushed and crimson while her messy red hair splayed out around her head as she fought to catch her breath. Her expression had the innocence she normally had mixed with sexy undertones, her wide eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he stared at her. He only ever believed he’d see Cat in such a sexy position in his dreams. He would’ve almost never guessed she had just been fucked out of her mind if he didn’t do it. The sight brought him over the ledge. He pushed out and forward one time before going as deep as he could, making her hum in pleasure. 

He hid his face in her collarbone as he grunted, Cat moaned his name quietly when she felt his cock twitch inside of her. He quickly released his load at the sound, his hips shaking as he came. Her hands rubbed over the expanse of his back, purring at the feeling of his warm cum inside of her. She whined softly when he pulled out to release the rest on her belly, most of it landing on her bunched up dress. He gasped as he finished, falling next to her lazily. 

“I can’t believe we did that.” He breathed, his hands finding hers as she basked in the warm feeling he left behind when he came in her. She nodded her head in agreement while he squeezed their hands together, softly kissing her temple while she stared at him with a loving expression. “Now my dress is all dirty.” She giggled, referencing the cum stains that now sank into the pink fabric.

After relaxing for a moment he quietly picked her up, her bones basically jelly as they moved towards Tori’s bathroom. They both flinched when he turned on the light, taking a moment for them to adjust to the light. He gently placed her on the counter, noticing how she winced when it made contact with her bottom. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have been so rough.” He apologized, causing her to carefully grab his face and kiss him. “Don’t be, I like it that way.” 

She watched him as he grabbed one of the towels and wiped between her legs, cleaning up their mixed fluids. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he cleaned up their mess, the feel of his cum seeping out of her messy, abused hole making her feel lightheaded in the best way possible. No longer in the dark, she was finally able to see how soaked his pants were, the clothing now a darker color. “Did I do that?” 

He nodded, “Yeah, you didn’t feel it when you squirted? It's a good thing I overpacked, huh?” She nodded tiredly as he slipped out of the bathroom to grab their extra clothes. She couldn’t believe how caring he was towards her when she had heard stories about boys just leaving after the deed. She was glad he was different. 

While he was gone, she looked at the hickeys left behind on her sweet spots along with his soft bite marks that littered her chest. Each spot already a dark ruddy red. Her fingers brushed past the hickey on her neck while also touching the one above her nipple. She couldn’t believe how hot it was for him to do so, not even thinking about how their friends might see. If she wasn’t so tired it would’ve made her ask for more. It was a good thing they could be easily covered with her shirts and her hair.

She watched as he came back with the wet, dirty blanket and placed it in the bathroom hamper before quickly leaving again and coming back. He helped her out of her stained dress before placing it in a plastic bag. Under the bathroom light, he was finally able to see how beautiful she was. “God, Cat, you’re so beautiful.” Her golden skin basically glowing as she looked at him, he couldn’t help but kiss her again, her hands resting on his bare chest. 

She was out of breath when he pulled away, “I saw that you only packed one extra outfit, so I decided to grab you some of my stuff instead so you’ll have something to change into when they all wake up.” She nodded carefully, allowing him to help her into another pair of undergarments. He avoided purposely touching any of her privates even though they had already explored each other. She loved the way he respected her, his cheeks blushing as he helped her. “I love you, so much.” She whispered, her hand resting on his cheek lovingly. 

He smiled at her, “I return the sentiment.” She giggled softly at his wording, smiling back at him. He slipped her into one of his oversized T-shirts, smiling as the fabric dripped past her elbows and the middle of her thighs. “I also brought a pair of pajama pants if you want them?” She shook her head, taking the fabric of the shirt between her fingers and bringing it up to her chin. “This will do, thank you.” She murmured, blushing softly as she watched him change into cleaner clothes. 

He placed all their dirty clothes into a plastic bag before tying closed. He pushed it aside before pulling out her hair brush, she stared at him lovingly through the mirror as he brushed through her hair for her. Taking out all the knots caused by their rough activities. For someone who was so rough minutes ago, Cat could hardly believe he was now so gentle with her. He treated her like a porcelain doll, making sure to make up for making her sore. 

By the time they finished, he carefully helped her stand up. He frowned when she noticeably limped, her legs too weak to hold up herself. His frown shifted into a smile when she giggled. “It was so worth it.” 

She buried her face in his neck as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist loosely and her arms around his shoulders. He carried her to their sleeping spot, their only blanket replaced by one of Jade’s, surprisingly. Robbie definitely struggled to grab it, terrified of waking her up and her catching him. Thankfully she didn’t even notice, she slept like a log, not even moving when he nearly tripped. 

Glancing at the clock, he realized it was already three in the morning, quickly wanting to get more sleep before the day started. He gently placed Cat down and then laid beside her, his smile forming when she automatically shifted towards him. She cuddled into his side, her arm and leg wrapping around him while she buried her face into his chest. 

“Are we dating now?” She questioned quietly, sleep pulling at her eyelids as she glanced up. 

“I really hope so.” They both looked up at each other before nodding softly, both their cheeks a soft tint of pink. It didn’t take long for them both to settle, each of them fighting to keep their eyes open to be with each other alone a little longer. She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head softly.

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

Jade groggily walked into the kitchen, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she moved towards the fridge. Uncaringly, she grabbed a random carton of juice. She started to drink straight from the container, closing the fridge only to be met with an angry Tori. “I’ll go get a cup then.” She grumbled as she rolled her eyes. 

“This isn’t about that- well, yes get a cup but this is different!” Tori argued, following Jade as she filled a cup of juice. Jade sat at the table, next to Beck as he recovered from last night's awful sleep. Turns out a floor covered blanket isn’t as comfortable as he thought. 

Andre sat across from him, slowly eating his waffle as he watched whatever was going to happen go down. None of them noticed Cat and Robbie’s bodies shifting closer together, each of them placing a finger to their lips to shush the other one. Robbie carefully grabbed a blanket that Tori left behind near them, wrapping both of them in it tightly. They lay facing each other, Cat’s head resting on Robbie as they pretended to sleep. 

“You want to explain why you and Beck chose here of all places to do the deed?” Tori questioned, causing both the suspects to choke on whatever they were doing. A chorus of “What?!”s were heard from both of them along with Andre. Cat noticed Robbie stiffen at the accusation, suddenly scared of being caught.

“Why the heck would we have sex near you of all people? That’s disgusting!” Jade defended, placing her cup down angrily. 

“Why else was I awoken to slapping, moaning, groaning, and other noises I refuse to relive in the middle of the night? Why else would you guys hog the blankets for any other reason then to try and hide the sounds? Hmm?” Tori added, pointing to the abandoned pile of multiple blankets that they once slept in. 

Beck shook his head quickly, placing his hands up in defense. “Trust me, we didn’t have sex. We would’ve at least moved to a different room or something- ow!” Jade smacked his arm at his words, nearly shoving him off his chair. “We did not fuck each other last night!” 

Tori shook her head, “I know what I heard! It was clearly you two doing the deed after the rest of us fell asleep because you can’t keep your hands off of each other. Why else would I hear all of that?” 

Beck pointed towards the ‘sleeping’ pair that was snuggled up with each other, Cat’s outfit peeking out from the blanket. She clearly didn’t own a graphic-tee like that one and wasn’t even wearing proper pants. “You haven’t asked them? She’s even wearing his shirt! They’re all cuddled up and snuggled, possibly a gentle way to end a rough night.” 

Robbie’s hidden hand tightened on Cat’s waist terrified of being caught red handed. Noticing his change, from under the blanket, her hand snuck up and cupped his cheek that was on the pillow. Her thumb running past his cheek bone once before resting, the rest of her body still to keep the illusion of sleep. 

Andre was the one who came to their defense, shaking his head quickly. “Please, Cat doesn’t even know the first thing about sex. She probably only thinks it means female and male still. She doesn’t even like saying the word booty because it’s too dirty.” He chuckled nervously, his head tilting as he stared at their childish red-haired friend with her legs tangled with Robbie’s. 

“Plus, Robbie knows nothing about pleasing a woman. If you heard moans, it wasn’t anything connected to Robbie.” Jade added, laughing at their nerdy friend. Cat frowned at this, since her body was turned away she looked up at him, noticing his jaw clench. 

Tori hummed as she stared at her friends, agreeing with Jade and Andre. As awful as it was thinking about it, she was pretty positive that what she heard was too rough for it to be Cat and Robbie. She just wished she could’ve made out anything they were saying to each other, the words were unintelligible from her distance and the clear attempt of them trying to be quiet. “Fine, but that doesn’t explain anything. I know what I heard.” 

“Maybe you just imagined it, after all we’re the only one’s home. Your touch deprived body was so desperate it made up noises to make you feel less alone.” Jade murmured, faking a concerned voice.

Tori growled at Jade, pulling the juice away from her. “No more juice for you!” She argued, angry that the discussion went nowhere.

She was positive she heard something, determined to figure out what it was. Through the day, when Cat refused to remove his shirt, wearing it with her pants instead. Along with the way that Robbie never choicefully wanted to leave her side, both of them secretly sneaking kisses when they thought they were alone. And when she noticed how wobbly Cat was when she walked, and the wincing when she sat down, and the red mark on her neck, she was pretty sure she secretly found the culprits. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’d want more of these, maybe with different couples from the show. I could possibly turn this into a one shot series of lemons or make a new one if I get enough requests


End file.
